zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aveil
How do we know her name is Aveil, the words only used once and Aveil actualy means "Help"Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) What language is that from?'-- C2' / 14:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Its english, Just scarecly used and posh, "his assistance brought us no Aveil" would be an example, Some sort of noun for helpLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) I kinda remember hearing that before....it's still pointless.'-- C2' / 14:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I presume That Thats what the pirate meant whilst talking to her, though it seems out of placeLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) Maybe your confused but I searched Aveil on several search engines and online dictonaries and no dice. Do you mean avail?'-- C2' / 14:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Probably, Besides I believe that Nintendo called her aveil at some pointLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) "Yes, b-but Aveil..." That sounds like a name and it has a capital. As for the admiral bit i think we could get rid of that. Oni Link 17:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I dont know if shes actualy an "Admiral", Which is a high ranked sailorLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 20:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The word Admiral doesnt even appear in the game Oni Link 20:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) In that case, a move is definitely warranted. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm This might be random, but since her OoT counterpart is never given a name, and both characters are the leaders of Gerudo, should we make this a recurring character instead of separate, similar to Anju? and others who aren't named in OoT? These situations are always confusing to me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :We do do that for several others too such as Shikashi I think. But just looking at this it doesn't seem to work well. Then again we could probably do a lot better a job Oni Link 16:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We have a completely different markup than them. Anyway, I think the question is less of 'how good will it look' and more of 'how consistent will it be'. In this situation, I don't really know. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I cant think of any other article like this one while I can think of several characters named in Majora's Mask who have Ocarina of Time sections. Consistency is best and I can't think of any other reason why they shouldn't be merged. Oni Link 22:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) We're stuck with putting the OoT character's info here, it seems. Although I could of sworn there was an article in the OoT character at some point. --AuronKaizer ' 22:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :There still is. It just doesn't have an official name. So we are in a Shikashi-esque situation like Oni said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sakon, the Bean Seller and as Joe pointed out Anju too. Probably more too. Also done in reverse when they're named in Ocarina of Time and not Majora's Mask (like the lakeside professor who doesn't work by a lake in Majora's Mask) Seems like its the thing we do. Oni Link 23:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll go ahead and do it now then. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify, the only connection between the second in command Garudo from Ocarina of Time and Aveil from Majora's Mask is that they are significant Garudo with the same clothes (sometimes)? Not that that wouldn't be enough. Similar looking people who were first named in MM always seem to keep their name when they reappear in another game, despite that fact that everyone from OoT with a name got a new one in MM. Also, the OoT Garudo's consistently red clothes in the special edition may be a bug fix, or may be an intentional Aveil reference since MM had come out first.--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You don't Fight Aveil Um, the wiki keeps saying Aveil is one of the Garudo Guards you fight. The one people are talking about is clearly wearing orange and not red though. Look at this video, and compare Aveil at 1:50 with the orange pirate guard at 6:45. They're not the same at all. Unless someone says this is a version difference or something (I've seen the orange pirate in my N64 edition, and the one in this vid is from the cube judging by the red sword button icon), I'll go change it.--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :^No response to that. In lieu of a response, I'll eventually change this and other pages to say that Aveil is not fought, but first I'm posting again so it'll be on the recent edits longer. If previous pattern persist, someone is going to be bothered if I change this without having someone else clear it first (no offense intended to anyone who's told me that in the past). But I asked about it twice now, I have a video right here showing two clearly different colors, and despite my extensive knowledge of the game I can find no other reason beyond color to believe these two gals are both Aveil (I looked up the edit where that was first added, and found no explanation. The person who said it hasn't been on ZP since 07 so I can't ask them about it. The first people to put this info in other articles are both inactive since 08). I don't know what to do beyond that. ---If you want me, when making this or other such edits in the future, to wait longer, ask someone directly, bring up the topic more than two times (so it's on the recent edits longer), bring it up in multiple places, or anything else, please let me know. I've had multiple instances in the past of being told I should have waited to change something; though I believed all the info I was adding to be proven, and it's all eventually ended up with my changes being kept, ''there's got to be something I can do better, or I wouldn't have bothered anyone in the first place. Let me know. Thanks.--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) That statement about fighting her always bothered me to be honest but I never researched to see if it was true. The article also use to say Aveil was one of the Gerudo in the ship trying to enter the temple, which isn't true either, which make me think someone wasn't paying attention to the Gerudo there Oni Link 17:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Tunic Changing Thing Alright, so in the Ocarina of Time section it states that Aveil's clothing colour changes with Links, and that it may be a glitch because in Collector's Edition her clothes stay red no matter what...And yet we have a picture of Aveil in green clothing for the Ocarina of Time section. Thecnically to be correct don't we need a picture of her in the red clothing? -'''Minish Link 15:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Be a bit redundant since the two images would be damn near identical. It's a bit more interesting, illustration-wise, if we keep it as one of the "tunic change" images and note the properties of this. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC)